In rural areas, it has been common practice to provide post mounted cylindrical tubes at the edges of roadways for receipt of newspapers delivered by a newspaper carrier. However, in urban and suburban areas, it is not common practice to provide receptacles for newspapers and as a result newspaper carriers typically leave newspapers on front porches or steps or between a screen/storm door and a front door of each residence.
Placement of newspapers between a screen/storm and front doors is most desirable in that it serves to prevent newspapers from being blown away and offers some protection from the elements. However, there are several drawbacks to this procedure including the time required by the newspaper carrier to open and then firmly close each screen door on an assigned route and the inability to use this delivery procedure in a uniform manner due to the tendency of many customers to keep their screen/storm doors in a locked condition. Also, even where this delivery procedure is possible, it may be objected to by some customers since they are required to bend or stoop in order to pick up their newspapers.